


Platonic Family

by Toby1nnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toby1nnit/pseuds/Toby1nnit
Summary: Tubbo are Ranboo are Plationicly married this is their story :]
Relationships: Tubbo & Ranboo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Finding Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Remember This is Platonic! Anyways Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo And Tubbo are walking in the nether and find a Baby Zombie Piglin. He Immediately can’t leave their side so they Bring him in.

Me and Ranboo were walking in the nether just chatting. Then we saw something run up to us. It was a Baby Zombie Piglin.

“Hey Buddy!” I crouched down and Pat his head.

“I think he Likes you Tubbo” Ranboo Laughed

Then He went and Hugged me. “RANBOO HE HUGGED ME! Ok I’m Naming You Michael” I Exclaimed Smiling. 

Me and Ranboo Stood there with Michael For a bit then We had to go since it was night time in the normal world.

“Hey Micheal.. we have to go now buddy” Ranboo Told him. All he replied with was a Sad Growl/Groan. 

“If needed I can bring him back to snowchester with me and Keep him there” I Asked. 

“I think that is a good idea since you have more room there” 

We started walking to the nether portal. Once we walked Out we Went to the opposite Side of the Land.

I hopped in the boat then Ranboo helped me with getting Michael in the boat by putting him on my lap. 

Ranboo got in Then we started Rowing to Snowchester. 

“It’s Finally calm on the Ocean for once” I laughed, My Brown hair Waved in the Wind. My hair Going around my horns. The Breeze was Cold but not at the same time. 

We Finally Got there after 10 minutes. I hopped out and Picked up Michael. Ranboo got out and Walked with me.

“Ready To go to your New home Michael!” Ranboo Told Michael.

Michael Put his arms up and Smiled making me laugh. I then put my hood up covering my ears since the Snow Made the air cold. 

“Almost There!” I Exclaimed.

We finally Got there, Jack Manifold was walking around the other side of Snowchester when We arrived. I would have said hi but Michael was getting cold. 

“I know It’s Cold.. We are Hurrying” we Ran into my house and I put Michael down in front of the Fireplace. Ranboo went and started the fire and I grabbed Blankets For Michael and me. 

I sat down And Put Michael on my lap Rapping him in the blankets. Ranboo sat down next to me. I gave him some of the blanket I was using. 

“I love you Ranboo” I Yawned.

“I love you too Tubbo” 

I listened to The Fire Crackling. Eventually Michael Fell asleep. Next thing I knew I did too.


	2. If Techno Found the room..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno Finds The Room With Michael...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Erets stream when making this :D He Hit 800k!
> 
> Sorry for this but This is angst :( Enjoy

Tubbo Was right in ahead of me. Techno was going up the ladder by the time we finally got in. We rushed up the ladder. Techno was just Standing there. He looked over at me. 

“Ranboo... Wtf is this…” He looked at me right in the eyes…

“This isn’t what it looks like..” I studdered. 

Micheal was Standing On the bed Looked Mortified he had no clue what was happening. Techno Took Out his sword...

“Techno Please don’t do this!” Tubbo Shouted. 

“Shut up Tubbo… Well, Ranboo… You were my friend... I LET YOU JOIN MY GROUP! This is how you repay me?! Say Bye to your child...” He laughed then Slashed the sword. 

Tubbo ran to Micheal holding him in his hands. I stood there tears falling down my face. It burned as it went down my face. I covered My mouth slowly walking to Tubbo and The now dead Micheal. Techno Went down the ladder and Phil Came in right after. 

“Holy- Shit… He Really is dead…” Phil Covered His mouth walking right next to us. 

He Nodded to tubbo Grabbing Micheal from him. Me and Tubbo Broke Down Crying more. I hugged him. I then Helped him up And we went and followed Phil. 

Phil Carried Micheal to A nice spot Tuboo picked out. Phil gave Micheal to me so he could dig out the hole. After he was done I put Micheal in it. 

Tubbo Held His hand to his mouth trying to cover up the many cries. He Finally Started to Write on the sign.. 

Micheal   
20xx-20xx   
An Amazing Son was loved deeply.

“Micheal is With Tommy now..” I spoke up Filling The deep dark Sadness that filled the world…


End file.
